


Last Request

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Moulin Rouge AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Old request.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Ultear Milkovich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Last Request

**Author's Note:**

> Old request.

There were days he felt wrong, putting their story onto paper. Like he wasn't paying tribute to her memory, but rather entombing it instead.

But this was Ultear's last request of him, and so Gray continued to tap at his typewriter - word by painful word etched into the paper and his heart, crisp and bleeding.


End file.
